Halloween at the Masaki's
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: Tenchi and the others hold a large and rambutious Halloween party. Just what crazy adventures will come of it? A side-story from "Of Happiness and Sorrow."


Tenchi Muyo!  
  
______  
  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note 1: This episode takes place shortly after the events of Tenchi Muyo! Special Episode: Here Comes Jurai, Part Two.  
  
Note 2: This story has nothing to do with the storyline of my episodes in the series 'Of Happiness and Sorrow'; it is just a fun Halloween one. This takes place after Tenchi has opened himself to the girl's advances, but before he has chosen, making him open game for all of them!  
  
Note 3: I recommend that you read the series 'Of Happiness and Sorrow' to get a better understanding of how the characters are the way they are and such.  
  
______  
  
Of Happiness and Sorrow  
  
Special Episode:  
  
Halloween at the Masaki's  
  
______  
  
Tenchi Masaki wakes up, the amazing scents of Sasami's cooking helping him rise out of his bed. He walks downstairs to the regular hustle and bustle of people around the table. Ryoko instantly notices him walking down and teleports behind him and hugs his chest. "Good morning Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi smiles at the pirate's actions. "Good morning Ryoko." He goes down to the table and sits next to Ayeka. Ryoko, as usual, sits down on his other side. The prince looks down to the rest of the group. "Good morning everybody. Happy Halloween."  
  
Everyone looks up at him. "Halloween?" Kiyone asks, "what's that?"  
  
Tenchi looks over to the GP officer, a surprised expression on his face. "You don't know what Halloween is?"  
  
Kiyon simply shakes her head. Ayeka speaks up, "So tell us Lord Tenchi, what is this Halloween you speak of?"  
  
Tenchi begins to scratch the back of his head. "None of you know about it?"  
  
Everyone shakes their heads in response. Tenchi frowns lightly. "Um okay, I guess I'll explain everything I know." And for the next half and hour, Tenchi explains to the women around him about Halloween and all of it's traditions. Sasami comes walking in from the kitchen with Ryo-Ohki to listen in.  
  
"Wow," starts the little princess, "So I can go out and get candy from people?"  
  
"Yes Sasami, but you have to wear a Halloween costume, and it is called Trick-or-Treating."  
  
Ryoko gives Tenchi a quizzical look. "Costume? What kind of costume?"  
  
Tenchi smiles at her. "You can wear anything you want Ryoko. And later today we are going to have a party."  
  
Mihoshi is now looking excited. "A party? Great!"  
  
"Yeah, every year, my family has a big party with games and snacks and everything. Some of my friends from school will be coming over as well."  
  
Just then, Washu's door opens and out walks the genius in her child form. "Yes Tenchi, and your Dad and grandfather have appointed me to set up all the decorations. I promise that they'll be good and scary," she adds with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Uh, that's great Washu," Tenchi starts nervously, sweatdropping while scratching the back of his head. "Well at least that gives us all more time to get our costumes."  
  
"Oh, this looks like it is going to be fun," Ayeka states, looking very happy.  
  
"Hey Tenchi," Sasami begins to ask, "What about me?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Sasami?" Tenchi asks, now looking confused.  
  
"How am I going to go out and...uh, Trick-or-Treat?"  
  
Tenchi smiles warmly at her. "Some of my friends have younger brothers and sisters that will be coming here with them. Dad will take all of you out for a while, then bring you back here for the rest of the party."  
  
Sasami smiles again. "Oh boy, we're going to have some fun today, aren't we Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
"Yeah!" shouts the teen while raising a fist in the air.  
  
Nobuyuki then catches everyone's attention by walking into the dining room. "Hey, what's all the shouting about?"  
  
"Oh nothing Dad," replies Tenchi, "I was just telling them all about Halloween and the party we're having later."  
  
"Ah that's good." Nobuyuki then looks over to Washu. "Little Washu, do you have everything ready for later?"  
  
"Yep," she answers with a sly grin, "You're gonna love them."  
  
"I bet." He begins to smile as he looks around the room. "I can't wait to see what you girls will be dressed as."  
  
Ryoko looks up. "Hey, he just brought up a good question: where are we going to get our costumes?"  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you Ryoko!" Washu chimes in with one of her superior laughs. "I've got several Costume-Maker 5000s in my lab. What they do is you walk into them and tell them what you want to be dressed up as and you will automatically be in the costume of your choice. Also, you can change costumes as many times as you like in case you don't like the one you are in. Oh I am such a genius!" she adds with another of her classic cackles.  
  
"My, that is quite a good invention," comes a voice by the front door. Everybody looks over to see Yosho in his true young form come walking in.  
  
"Good morning Brother," Ayeka starts, "will you be joining us for the party later?"  
  
Yosho smiles warmly at his younger sister. "Good morning to you too Ayeka, and yes, I will be attending it. I am the one who first came up with the idea for a party many years ago. They are always very fun to have."  
  
"All right then, let's get ready to party!" Ryoko shouts while jumping into the air.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, calm down," Tenchi starts, "the party's not till later in the afternoon. We still have several hours before we start anything."  
  
Ryoko sits back down and begins to pout. "Okay."  
  
"All right then, let's eat this great meal that Sasami made for us!"  
  
______  
  
Several hours later, everyone is getting excited for the upcoming party. Washu set up all the decorations inside, and they are all very good and scary like she promised. The little genius is now outside with her holo computer tampering with the weather. She is making dark and menacing clouds hover around the house. There is also a small area set up outside the house where people can party and convene as well. There are paper lanterns in the shapes of bats, ghosts and jack-o-lanterns all above them. There is also a couple of tables with snacks and several pumpkins set up around the tables, a few of which the girls carved pictures into.  
  
After she is finished with those, she walks back inside with a very satisfied smile on her face. "Okay, I've finished all the decorations and Sasami is almost done with all the snacks and the bowls of punch. Now all we need is costumes!"  
  
This is the moment everyone was waiting for. The three men stand by as all the women walk into Washu's lab to get their costumes. The door opens only a few minutes later and all three men get wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the person walking out.  
  
Washu comes out of her lab in her adult form wearing nothing at all. She strikes a pose and winks at the men. "So, I'm a nudist! Wadaya think?"  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi finally manages to sputter out while covering his eyes slightly, "You can't go around like that!"  
  
"Why not? Is there something wrong with me?" she asks while spinning around for them to see all of her in her full glory. Tenchi can't take it anymore as his nose begins to gush out blood.  
  
Yosho seems to be coming out of a trance as he speaks up, "It is not that Li...I mean Miss Washu. It is just that there will be some younger children here and that...um...'costume' is not exactly appropriate."  
  
"Oh come off of it Yosho, those kids will be learning about the birds and the bees sooner or later. Besides, didn't I just give you a full course a little while ago?" Both Tenchi and Nobuyuki look over at Yosho in astonishment as he turns a deep shade of red. Washu begins to laugh. "I'm gonna change into my real costume. I just wanted to see how you three would react to me like this." She then turns around and goes back to her lab.  
  
Nobuyuki runs up to the door while screaming, "Wait! Come back! I like your costume!"  
  
"Grandpa, I didn't know that the two of you were together," Tenchi says to Yosho, all the while chuckling while covering his bloody nose.  
  
"Uh...um...never mind that Tenchi. Let's just see what the other girls are wearing."  
  
Sasami is the first girl to come out in a real costume. She is wearing a pink princess costume complete with a silver tiara and a beautiful necklace. All the men applaud warmly at the little princess as she spins around to show off her entire costume. "You look great Sasami!" Tenchi chimes in.  
  
"Yes," adds Yosho, "a perfect little princess."  
  
Sasami blushes lightly at their comments. "Thank you."  
  
Ayeka soon comes out looking exactly like Lulu from Final Fantasy X. Even her hair is fashioned in the same style with the long braids in the back and dyed black. She is also carrying a Moogle Doll in her right arm. The four people in the room just stare at her in utter surprise. "So," the princess begins, "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh Ayeka, you look so pretty!" Sasami is very surprised at her sister for wearing that costume since it shows off a good amount of Ayeka's upper breasts and she is usually a very restrained person.  
  
Tenchi begins to scratch the back of his head again. "Wow Ayeka, you look just like that girl in that Final Fantasy game."  
  
Ayeka smiles warmly at him. "Yes, I saw a picture of her in one of you game magazines. I really love her hair," she adds while patting her head lightly. "I figured I could try it like this for tonight. And I get to have this little doll, it is very cute!"  
  
The door to Washu's lab opens again and Ayeka steps aside to let whoever it is out. Ryo-Ohki walks out, dressed as a pirate. Not a space pirate like Ryoko, but a pirate from earth in the old days. Her outfit is complete with a bandana on her head, an eye patch over her left eye, several earrings in each ear, a small red and white striped tank top, a sword in a scabbard that is hanging on her side, tight black shorts and a pair of knee high black boots. Ryo-Ohki smiled at them all. "So?"  
  
Tenchi beams at her. "You look great Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
"Yes, I see that you are taking after Ryoko," chimes in Ayeka.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki the earth pirate, I like it!" giggles Sasami.  
  
"You look very nice," adds Yosho.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi then come out, Kiyone dressed as a vampire and Mihoshi looking like Trinity from 'The Matrix,' minus the short black hair. Both women look at the group around them. "So how do we look?"  
  
"Great!" they all respond.  
  
Washu comes out next wearing a French maid costume. All three men sigh in relief for even though the costume is still very skimpy, it is an improvement over her last 'costume.'  
  
Now Ryoko is the only one who hadn't come out yet. A few minutes pass by and she finally comes out. Everyone gasps at her costume. She is wearing a small black tank top with the words 'Devil Girl' on it in red, a shiny black mini skirt, a pair of black, web design stalkings and black high heels, but that was not what everyone had gasped at. All of her skin is now blood red and her hair is jet-black. She has on black lipstick, black eyeliner and black fingernail and toenail polish. There are also two small horns poking out from her hair and a devil tail coming from the back of her skirt. A devious smile escapes from her lips. "Yeah, I know. This costume is so me, right?"  
  
All everyone can do at the moment is nod in agreement. After a few minutes, everyone regains themselves and the women go to talk to one another while the three men go into Washu's lab to get their costumes. Tenchi stops just in front of the entrance and turns around, an oddly sly smile spreading on his face.  
  
Ayeka quickly notices. "What is it Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"I just thought of the perfect costume," Tenchi says while closing his eyes and concentrating very hard. It takes several minutes of focus and concentration, but finally three glowing triangles appear on his forehead as three Lighthawk Wings appear in front of him. He reaches his arms out in front of him as two if the Wings pass through him, creating his Lighthawk armor. The third Wing stops in front of him and Tenchi grabs it to create his Lighthawk sword. He looks over to the women with a goofy grin. "I finally figured out how to do that right."  
  
"Wow," starts Kiyone, "so that is your armor and sword. That is amazing!"  
  
Tenchi blushes lightly at the GP officer's comment. The prince walks up to the women to await his Dad and grandfather.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Yosho comes out dressed as a cowboy complete with the hat, boots and a pair of six-shooters on his hips.  
  
"Cool costume grandpa! I never would've thought of that one!"  
  
"Thank you Tenchi, and I see that you have on your Lighthawk armor."  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be nice."  
  
Yosho is about to respond when the door behind him bursts open and all of the women scream at what comes out.  
  
Nobuyuki is dressed as a zombie, and quite a frighteningly realistic one at that. His clothes are all torn and bloody and his skin is rotted and decayed. His eyes are completely white. He smiles at all of them. "I thought that I'd go for very realistic and scary instead of plain and boring like I usually do."  
  
Sasami is still clinging onto her sister. "Oh you look so scary Mr. Masaki."  
  
Nobuyuki's smile widens, showing off the missing and rotted teeth in his mouth. "Thank you Sasami."  
  
______  
  
Within a couple of hours, the guests start to arrive. The first ones over are Tenchi's friends with younger brothers and sisters so they can go Trick- or-Treating. They are soon off with Nobuyuki driving them in his van. Ryo- Ohki decides to stay and enjoy the party. Since she is in her teenager form, she now has the urge to make new friends her own age.  
  
Soon, all of Tenchi's friends have arrived and the party has started. Spooky music plays throughout the house as everyone is either conversing with one another or participating in one of the many games going on.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka is outside talking with a few people when she notices a pumpkin next to her. A heart is carved into it with the words 'Ryoko - n - Tenchi' inside the heart. She frowns at it and cries out, "Oops!" as she 'accidentally' bumps into it, causing it to fall over and smash onto the ground. A satisfied smile escapes her lips as she turns around to converse again with the partygoers.  
  
______  
  
The rest of the girls are inside and having a good time. They are all being hit on by a good number of guys around them. Washu manages to break away from them and make her way over to Yosho, who is relaxing next to the punch bowl. He takes off his hat and bows to her while saying, "Well hello there pretty lady. And how are you on this beautiful night?"  
  
Washu gives him a crooked smile. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you Yosho?"  
  
He returns the smile. "What? Do you mean being in the presence of a very beautiful young lady?"  
  
She crosses her arms as she watches him. A mischievous smile spreads across her face. She walks very close to him and leans close to his left ear. "You looking for a good time cowboy?" she whispers lustfully in his ear.  
  
Yosho instantly tenses up. He manages to sputter out, "Wh...what do you mean Washu?"  
  
She grabs his arm and begins to pull him with her. "Follow me." Soon the two of them are outside of the house, going towards the forest. She stops in front of a tree and turns around and began to make out with him.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka watches the whole event wide-eyed. "Really now!" she huffs, "such unruly behavior, and where everyone can see them! I have to put a stop to this at once!" She begins to walk towards them, but a hand on her shoulder stops her in her tracks. She turns around to see Kiyone.  
  
"Oh come off of it Ayeka," she starts, "let them have their fun. You should be having fun too."  
  
Ayeka takes one last look over at her brother and the redhead in his arms and sighs deeply, "Oh all right." And the two of them begin to talk once more with some of the people around them.  
  
______  
  
"Tenchi, this party is great! It's even better than last year!" shouts a friend of Tenchi's, who is wearing a mummy costume.  
  
"Yeah thanks Genzo," replies the prince.  
  
"So, what's with all those good looking girls that were all here when I got here?"  
  
"Oh, they are all friends who live here."  
  
Genzo's mouth hangs open. "They all live here with you?" Tenchi nods. "Oh man! You are the luckiest guy on earth!"  
  
Tenchi thinks about that comment for a second and then begins to smile at his friend. "Yeah, you're right, I am pretty lucky!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi's other friend, Amgasaki, is wearing, of all things, a clown costume. He walks around outside hitting on all the girls, with no luck. He notices a very pretty girl and begins to smile. 'Man,' he thinks to himself, 'she is hot! She looks just like that dark mysterious chick in Final Fantasy X!' He slowly walks up to her and, when her back is to him, he reaches out and grabs her rear. She screams and, in the blink of an eye, turns around and slaps him across the face with all her might. He staggers back at the power of her blow.  
  
"How dare you!" Ayeka shrieks at him, "you had better keep your hands to yourself or you will pay you pervert!"  
  
Amagasaki frowns at her and turns around to walk back into the house. 'Ah who needs her?' he thinks to himself, 'She wasn't my type anyway.' He walks back into the house and smiles at the girl a few feet away from him. 'Now she is my type!' He walks up to the devil-girl and reaches out to grab her rear, but her danger senses flare and she quickly turns around and grabs his hand and pins it behind his back. "Ow!" he yells at her, "Let me go, I wasn't going to do anything!"  
  
"Yeah right," Ryoko snarls at him. "Listen up pal, only Tenchi is allowed to grab my ass so you'd better back off!"  
  
"Can I now?" comes an amused voice behind her, "That is very interesting."  
  
Ryoko drops Amagasaki and turns around to see Tenchi standing in front of her with his arms crossed. His friend Genzo is standing next to him and is covering his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Ryoko instantly goes rigid. "T...Tenchi!" she stammers out, "I...uh...what I meant to say was..."  
  
"You don't need to explain Ryoko, I know what you meant." He then walks up to her, grabs her and dips her down and begins to kiss her very passionately. Ryoko's arms go limp at her side as Tenchi continues to kiss her. After about a minute, Tenchi finally stops the kiss and releases her with a very satisfied look on his face. Everyone around them begins to applaud and cheer at them. Tenchi then tells her, "I hope that you are enjoying the party!" as he turns around to walk off with his friend Genzo, who was now patting him on the back.  
  
Ryoko just stands there, completely stunned at what just happened to her for a few more minutes. She finally comes to when a dark haired girl dressed as an angel starts to talk to her. "Wow, that was some kiss! I never knew Tenchi could be like that! How long have you known him?"  
  
"I...uh...I've known him for about a year now."  
  
The angel-girl gives the devil-girl a devious smile. "Tenchi's one of the sweetest and nicest guys I know. You're pretty lucky for him to like you. By the way, my name is San, what's your name?"  
  
The pirate began to scratch the back of her head. "I'm Ryoko."  
  
San now is smiling warmly at her. "It's nice to meet you Ryoko. Hey, wanna get some punch?"  
  
Ryoko gives San a small smirk. "Yeah, that sounds nice."  
  
______  
  
Ryo-Ohki was having the time of her life. She has made several new friends and every few minutes or so, a guy comes up to her and hits on her or tries to dance with her. She is about to go outside and see who's out there when she notices that Tenchi is nearby. "Tenchi!" she shouts over the crowd of people.  
  
The prince turns to see who shouted his name. He smiles and waves when he sees that it is the former pirate ship. He makes his way over to her, with Genzo right behind him. "Hey Ryo-Ohki, do you like the party?"  
  
"It's great." She is now beaming at him. "I'm really having fun."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you are enj..." He never gets to finish his sentence as Ryo-Ohki leans in and gives him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
She backs off of him, blushing lightly. "I'll see you around Tenchi." And with that, she runs into the crowd.  
  
Tenchi looks over to Genzo, who looks just as shocked as he did. Suddenly he goes down to one knee and takes Tenchi's right hand and puts the back of it on his forehead. "Oh great one!" he starts, "Teach me in the ways of the woman that you have seemingly mastered!"  
  
Tenchi starts to laugh at his friend. "Get up you dope!"  
  
The mummy stands up, now smiling while shaking his head. "I don't get it. I just don't get it. You barely show any interest in women at school, but here they are practically jumping into your lap! There must be something in the air!" He then looks to Tenchi hopefully. "Do you think I can catch whatever it is that you have?"  
  
Tenchi just continues to laugh at Genzo. "Who knows? The night is still quite young my friend."  
  
______  
  
As the night progressed, the party seems to be getting even larger. Nobuyuki soon comes back with a very tired looking Sasami. Ayeka is nearby and walks up to Nobuyuki, who is carrying the little princess in his arms. "Did you have a good time Sasami?"  
  
"Yeah Ayeka," she replies weakly, "I made a bunch of friends and I got a lot of candy too!"  
  
Nobuyuki smiles at the princess in his arms. "We went all over the place. The kids' bags were almost overflowing when we finished!"  
  
"And where are the rest of them?"  
  
"They were all pretty tired so I drove each of them home. I'm surprised that Sasami is still awake, she kept on nodding off in the van."  
  
Ayeka smiles warmly at him. "Thank you for taking my little sister out tonight Mr. Masaki. Here, give her to me and I'll put her to bed."  
  
Nobuyuki hands over Sasami to Ayeka and she goes off into the house. He takes a look at the house and smiles. "Boy, this party sure is going well. I wonder if Tenchi..." he trails off as he notices Washu and Yosho still making out while leaning on the tree. He raises an eyebrow at the couple. "Well, I guess Washu wasn't joking about the two of them being together." He makes his way into the house, where he sees Mihoshi and Kiyone surrounded by a group of guys. They both notice him and wave to him. He waves back and walks up to them. "Hey girls."  
  
"Hi Mr. Masaki!" they both chime in.  
  
"So, are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, this is great!" shouts Mihoshi.  
  
"I must admit," Kiyone starts, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I'm really glad that I was able to get assigned to this area."  
  
"I'm glad you two are happy. By the way, have any of you seen Tenchi?"  
  
Mihoshi thinks for a second. "Um.yeah. I saw him over there..." she points to her right, "...talking to a guy dressed as a mummy."  
  
"Thanks," he replies as he heads off to find his son.  
  
______  
  
"So Ryoko, have you been with a lot of guys?"  
  
"No, not really. The only guy I've really been involved with is Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko and San are sitting on the couch getting to know each other better. Both are dressed as complete opposites but are getting along very well.  
  
"That's sweet. So tell me, when did you first meet Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko gives the girl a small smirk. "Well I've known him for a long time, but I never got to really meet him face-to-face til nearly a year ago when he saved me."  
  
San nearly spits out her drink. "Save you?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko says dreamily, "I was trapped in a dark and cold place and Tenchi came along and busted in and freed me."  
  
"Oh that sounds so romantic!"  
  
"Yeah, and I've had a thing for him ever since."  
  
"So you two are a couple?"  
  
Ryoko frowns at her. "No not really. We've had our moments where we've been really close to one another, but we never officially became a couple."  
  
San now is smiling at the pirate mischievously. "Well with the way he just kissed you, I'd be surprised if he doesn't want to be with you."  
  
"Really?" she asks, now looking excited, "Do you think so?"  
  
"I know so. He's gotta have some strong feelings for you. I saw the passion in that kiss. You two are gonna make a cute couple."  
  
Ryoko gives her new friend a satisfied smile. "Thanks for the talk San. We gotta get together sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
______  
  
"Tenchi, there you are."  
  
"Oh hey Dad. How was the Trick-or-Treating?"  
  
"Great. All the kids had a great time. Ayeka is putting Sasami to bed right now, she was pretty worn out."  
  
Tenchi begins to smile. "Well it seems that the girls first Halloween was a pretty good success."  
  
"Yeah it is. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to my apartment in the city."  
  
"What!? Why Dad? The party's still going on!"  
  
Nobuyuki shakes his head as he looks at everyone around him. "I have work tomorrow morning and as much as I love a good party, I can't be late for work. I have a very important project that I am starting tomorrow."  
  
"That's too bad Dad. Well I guess I'll see you later and good luck on the project."  
  
"Thanks son." And Nobuyuki goes into Washu's lab to get out of his costume. Within a few minutes, he is out of the house and is in his van on his way to his apartment.  
  
______  
  
Yosho and Washu just finish their make-out session and are now going back into the house. Both look flustered and out of breath. The very first thing they see as they entered is a very upset Ayeka. Yosho gives his sister a goofy grin. "Hey Ayeka. Are you enjoying the party?"  
  
Ayeka says nothing, but huffs at them and storms away. Yosho and Washu take one look at her then to each other and burst out laughing. Yosho's stomach rumbles lightly. Washu pats it lightly while looking at him, "Boy I gave you quite a workout didn't I?"  
  
Yosho gives her a devious smile. "Yeah, but we're not done yet."  
  
The genius mirrors his smile. "Oh really?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he begins, "we're just taking a short break."  
  
Washu leans close to him and whispers lustfully in his ear, "Well my prince, I guess I'll just have to give you a more strenuous workout."  
  
All Yosho can do is blush as Washu laughs hysterically next to him.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka continues to watch her brother and Washu while continuously shaking her head. "Really now! Those two are acting so immature! Well if they can have that much fun then so can I! Now where is Lord Tenchi?" She then runs into the crowd to look for him. It takes her only a few minutes, but she finds him conversing with a guy in a mummy costume. In the blink of an eye, she is standing in front of him, and he jumps back in surprise. "Hello Lord Tenchi!" she says cheerfully to him.  
  
"Hey Ayeka," the prince starts, "so how are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
She looks down sadly, "Well I have been enjoying myself, but there is something that has been bothering me."  
  
"Really?" Tenchi asks, now concerned. He puts a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"  
  
Before Tenchi knows what is happening, Ayeka tackles him to the floor and begins to kiss him fiercely. Tenchi's arms flail around for a couple of seconds, but quickly calm down and wrap around the princess.  
  
Genzo, Mihoshi and Kiyone, who are nearby, begin to cheer and hoot at the two of them. Within a few minutes, Ayeka pulls off a very dazed and out of breath Tenchi. She stands up and fixes her dress lightly. "Thank you Lord Tenchi, I feel much better now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad to help you," Tenchi replies in a far away voice.  
  
Genzo and a guy in a ninja costume reach down and pull Tenchi up to his feet. "I swear," Genzo starts, "some guys get all the luck. What do you think Koroku?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna hang around with Tenchi more often," replies the ninja.  
  
______  
  
A few hours later, the party ends and every one of the guests are on their way out. They all thank Tenchi on their way out. Soon the only guests left are Genzo and Koroku. They look at all the girls that live with Tenchi. "So all of these lovely ladies live with you?" Koroku asks astonished.  
  
Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "Yeah they all do. Don't ask how, it's a long story."  
  
Genzo laughs while patting Tenchi on the back, "Oh we are definitely spending more time with you man!"  
  
The two say their goodbyes and leave. Soon everybody is out of their costumes and are cleaning up. It would've have been a lot quicker, but Washu is nowhere to be found. Surprisingly, neither is Yosho.  
  
Over an hour later, they are finished and are ready to go to bed. Tenchi decides to take a quick look around the house inside and out to make sure that everything has been taken care of. He quickly finishes and goes up to his room. When he opens his door, both Ryoko and Ayeka are sitting on his bed. Tenchi instantly tenses up, "Uh.what are you two doing in my room?"  
  
Both the princess and the pirate sport identical evil grins. Ayeka is the first to speak, "Well Lord Tenchi, both Ryoko and myself wish to thank you for the great party."  
  
Tenchi starts to walk back, but Ryoko teleports behind him and quickly shuts and locks his door. "Oh my Tenchi, you're not getting away from us that easily."  
  
Tenchi looks at the two women who are staring lustfully at him. He starts to feel a nosebleed come as he whimpers out, "Oh boy."  
  
The end...  
  
______  
  
Author's notes: Hello again all of you readers out there. How have you been? I am terribly sorry for my long delay in updates in my stories. I downloaded some cool themes but they started to mess up my computer and when I deleted them, I took out too much and my computer stopped working all together and it needed to be repaired. I now have it back, and although it still isn't back to 100%, I can still write on it and that ain't too bad.  
  
I wrote this story last year and posted it for a while. I think it is good. I went through it and fixed up some of my old mistakes, I hope I got them all.  
  
Now that I have my computer back, I've gotten back to work on my other fics. I hope to have some finished and posted within a week or so, I'm crossing my fingers and I think it might help if you cross yours as well. - lighthawkdemon  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com 


End file.
